Mosaico de cristal
by 97pupi
Summary: Akane es una estudiante que necesita dinero para sus colegiaturas y se aventura a conseguir trabajo con el empresario Ranma, el más rico y atractivo de Japón. Sin embargo, una serie de eventos rodea la vida de Akane y Ranma, poniéndolos a prueba debido a sus personalidades impares y a sus distintas formas de vivir. Drama, romance, humor y demás encierra esta historia interesante.
1. La mariposa del mosaico de cristal

Ranma ½ no me pertenece. Es propiedad única y exclusivamente de Rumiko Takahashi. Los personajes inventados en este fic son propiedad exclusivamente mía. El plagio será reportado en la página.

* * *

Mosaicos de cristal.

Capítulo 1: La mariposa del mosaico de cristal.

**.**

**..**

…

Era de noche, un edificio enorme encerraba una persecución entre una joven y un desconocido. Ella, delgada y fina, con un pelo hermoso, se encontraba huyendo de alguien. Gemidos de miedo que salían de la boca de la chica se escuchaban como una orquesta. Un movimiento en falso y tiró varias carpetas de archivos. El sujeto la escuchó.

Ella corrió lo más lejos posible, encerrándose en la habitación donde se encontraba la papelería. Como tenía las llaves, le fue fácil. Los guardias que siempre vigilan el edificio no estaban, eso no era muy normal, si no estaban es porque tenían otros asuntos pendientes, o quizá el hombre les había tendido una especie de trampa para distraerlos. Sollozaba de miedo, no lo podía creer, no cabía en su mente decir que se encontraba en una situación de vida y muerte. Su respiración agitada y entrecortada hacia que su piel se erizara de miedo. Estaba paralizada, ella descubrió algo muy macabro, algo que debía ser mostrado al mundo.

Escuchó un forcejeo de la puerta, el tipo aquél la había podido ubicar. Rápidamente trató de acomodar uno que otro mueble para evitar que el tipo entrara. Buscó en un compartimiento el número de emergencia mientras sostenía una carpeta con varios documentos que estaban ordenados limpiamente. Cuando obtuvo el número llamó desde su celular a la policía para que la ayudasen.

—Buenas noches, policía de Tokio, dígame— Contestó la operadora.

— ¡Ayuda, ayuda por favor!— Atinó a decir la muchacha.

—¿Qué sucede?— Preguntó la operadora.

La puerta se abrió violentamente y dejó ver la sombra del sujeto, alto, esbelto y con un arma que parecía ser una Katana desenfundada. El hombre se acercó a ella con sigilo.

— ¡Ayuda! ¡Ayuda! ¡Se tiene que saber la verdad! ¡Ayudaaaaaaaaaaaaa!— Se escuchó en el teléfono de la policía.

—S-señorita, aguarde, enseguida llevaremos refuerzos—

Pero fue demasiado tarde para contestar, el sujeto había hecho su deber… había asesinado a la persona testigo de un plan siniestro. Un espeso liquido carmesí corrió entre la habitación, y el cuerpo desapareció misteriosamente.

* * *

El sol brillaba sobre aquella cálida mañana de verano. El rocío de las hojas de árboles se debía a la lluvia incesante que había caído en la ciudad la noche anterior. Justamente, en ese tiempo tocaban días de clases, donde todos los niños y jóvenes se jugaban su futuro que ellos decidirían.

Pelos negros con unos pequeños detalles azules, ojos cafés muy profundos que denotaban un poco de cansancio, buena figura, nariz respingada, un uniforme azul que se notaba veraniego, audífonos con una canción de J-pop, y una coleta en su cabello, sin mencionar los únicos rastros de maquillaje como delineador ligero de ojos y rímel… la apariencia de una chica sencilla que se encontraba corriendo presurosa, yendo rumbo a la base de su futuro, el instituto Furinkan, situado en Nerima, Tokio.

Su madre era soltera, y el único empleo que tenía era ser una repostera mal pagada, aunque era muy respetada por la gente, ya que sus panes eran los más deliciosos de todo el Barrio. Tenía dos hermanas, una de ellas, la amable Kasumi era ama de casa. Ella estudiaba en la misma escuela que sus otras dos hermanas, pero en cuanto la madre cumplió los 45 años, Kasumi tuvo que salir de la escuela para ayudarle en los quehaceres del hogar. Actualmente, ella es la especie de "nana". La otra, Nabiki, era una de las socias en una famosa empresa dedicada a la fabricación de artículos anime, videojuegos y artículos deportivos.

Visualizó algunas cosas conocidas en su ya rutinario camino a la escuela. Ya tenía 17 años, y pronto pasaría a cumplir los 18, claro que también tiene sus aspiraciones, como ir a la gran Universidad de Tokio, la universidad más prestigiosa de todas. Y en cuanto a relaciones sentimentales, jamás había tenido una. Se encontraba más apegada en sus hobbies y en su situación académica-económica. Claro, su comportamiento con los chicos no es muy agradable, por ello se ha ganado la admiración de varios pretendientes en su escuela.

Su pasión más grande son las artes marciales. Desde que era muy pequeña las entrenaba, y a pesar de que ha vivido en un complejo de apartamentos donde no hay un dojo, ella ha ido a varias escuelas de artes marciales. Era muy apegada a esa pasión, que inclusive aspiraba a llegar a competir en un torneo nacional de artes marciales realizado en Japón cada año.

Visualizó al cien por ciento la escuela, y asimismo a su amiga, quien amablemente la estaba esperando.

—Por fin llegué a la escuela— Resopló un poco intrigada de haber llegado tarde.

— ¡Akane-chan, por aquí!— Saludó una chica de pelos marrones.

— ¡U -chan! —

—Akane, ten cuidado, ha llovido ayer y el piso está resbaloso— Dijo la chica tratando de controlar la velocidad de Akane.

—No te preocupes, después de todo entreno artes marciales y no me pasará nada—Comentó la chica tratando de controlar a su amiga nerviosa.

—Se te nota cansada, ¿Terminaste el proyecto?—

—Sí, pero fue un verdadero fastidio, ir a un lugar donde te encuentras con un chico presumido que te quiere conquistar no es divertido— Señaló la chica mientras caminaban rumbo a su salón.

—Deberías tratar de ser más femenina y dejarte llevar por el amor, como en los animes que ves—

—U-chan, mejor caminemos, se nos hace tarde—

* * *

Las dos primeras horas de clases se pasaron rápidas, sin embargo, la chica fue solicitada en dirección. Ella suponía que la querían por dos razones, una eran los golpes que atinó a un chico por querer tocarle el trasero, o probablemente por la segunda razón, la cual no quería imaginarse por su seguridad.

—Tendo Akane, has sido una de las mejores alumnas— Declaró el director de la escuela, un tipo de tez morena con un estilo algo hawaiano.

—Lo sé, gracias, siempre me he esmerado en eso— Respondió la chica cortésmente.

—Pero… últimamente has estado teniendo problemas en cuanto a pagos de colegiaturas, tú sabes que esta es una escuela privada y necesitamos que pagues tu colegiatura, la última deuda que tuviste fue la del mes pasado, y la acabas de reponer hace dos semanas—

—Lo lamento director, verá, es que últimamente a mi mamá no le han pagado bien y además mi hermana Nabiki ha estado un tiempo fuera de casa por cuestiones laborales—

—Akane, escucha, como sé que eres una buena estudiante te daré una semana para pagarme la colegiatura, de no ser así, tendríamos que expulsarte—

—Director, vera, necesito otra semana más porque no tenemos muchos recursos—

—Lo siento, ya no se te puede dar más que una sola semana, de lo contrario no podrás ingresar a la escuela—

—Hum— Akane no pudo persuadir al director para que le diera más tiempo, era eso o nada.

—Espero y cumplas el pago, no quisiera perder a una de las mejores estudiantes que ha tenido la escuela—

—Descuide director, yo pagaré la colegiatura pendiente en una semana—

* * *

Su trayecto a casa con un sol resplandeciente era fuertemente opacado por la necesidad del dinero. Si no pagaba su colegiatura en una semana, la expulsarían, y ella realmente quería salir adelante, no quería quedarse afuera de la escuela y fracasar en su vida. Claro, tenía algunos obstáculos que no le permiten salir adelante como la falta de dinero en su hogar, además de la separación de su madre con su padre, la cual fue muy dolorosa para Akane pues desde que ella tiene memoria la familia había sido muy unida. Ver destrozado ese matrimonio le afectó de sobremanera, a tal grado de no querer creer en el amor y hacerse a la idea de que solo es para sufrir.

Llegó a esa panadería que tanto adoraba por los deliciosos panes que había, claro, preparados por su madre. En cuanto abrió la puerta se escuchó la pequeña campanita que pusieron como timbre. No había mucha gente en el local y eso era bueno porque así su madre le pondría atención a lo que tenía que comentarle.

— ¡Akane-chan!— Saludó efusivamente una mujer de edad avanzada, con pelos plateados y jovial expresión.

—Kaede-san, mucho gusto en verla— Saludó Akane tranquilamente.

—Si buscas a tu madre está en la cocina—

—No está tan ocupada, ¿O sí? —

—No, mira que está algo libre, aunque haciendo un pastel de encargo—

—Está bien, pasaré a hablar con ella—

La chica pasó por el mostrador y entro en la cocina pequeña. Ahí estaban su madre y tres panaderas más decorando un pastel de Red Velvet pequeño pero detallado. Aun en su memoria estaba el sermón de su madre sobre su futuro en la panadería, aunque ella no quería… hornear no era su talento… ni cocinar.

—Buenas tardes a todos— Dijo la chica lanzando una reverencia a las cuatro panaderas.

—Hija, ¿Qué sucede?—

—Tengo que hablar contigo madre—

— ¿Sobre qué? —

—Sobre la escuela, veras, es que…—

—Hum, estoy algo ocupada, ¿Por qué no vienes después? —

—¿Es una broma? Mamá, esto es algo urgente—

—¿Qué puede ser tan urgente como para que…?—

— ¡Tengo una semana para pagar esta colegiatura o me echaran de la escuela! — Interrumpió la joven a su madre. Las panaderas le hicieron un gesto a la señora de que mejor hablara con su hija afuera de la panadería… o que lo hablará en su hogar.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en una mansión del centro de Tokio…

—Aún falta limpiar las escaleras— Mencionó una mujer de complexión delgada mientras hablaba por teléfono.

—Jaja, ya veo que el hizo un gran desastre— Respondió una voz divertida en el teléfono.

—Sí, aunque esa muchacha le dio una gran bofetada que resonó por todas partes jaja—

—Supongo que algo hizo para recibir semejante castigo—

—Y como no, con tantas cosas que luego suelta—

—Ahhhh, ha crecido tanto y controla muy bien a la empresa, pero… no sé, me preocupa que se la pase de mujer en mujer, siento que es un gran peligro para su salud e imagen pública—

—No se preocupe, le he dicho que se proteja y que no se confie para nada—

—Aun así, creo que está evitando una relación seria—

—Probablemente, la última chica resultó ser una actriz—

—Por kami-sama, cuando encuentre una chica yo la evaluaré porque tal vez haga mala elección—

—Sería lo más adecuado—

—Espero y encuentre a la chica ideal muy pronto—

—Ya verá que si—

—Bueno, no te interrumpo más, sigue limpiando—

—No hay de que, cuídese bien—

La conversación terminó y la mujer con pelo negro, lacio y atado de una cola prosiguió con su labor de limpieza en aquella gran mansión donde se instalaba el mejor empresario de Japón.

* * *

—Tengo que buscar empleo— Declaró la joven Tendo con voz firme.

—No, hija, escucha, yo necesito que te centres en estudiar, no en trabajar y perder tiempo y fuerzas— Declaró la madre sirviendo té en la mesa central de la sala. Akane y ella compartían puntos de vista distintos, y además, eran distintas en el físico.

—Pero, mamá…— Rezongó Akane.

—Madre, no es por interrumpir, pero tal vez Akane tenga razón, tu sola no podrás con todo el dinero, además se viene el de la renta— Expresó Kasumi, la hermana mayor. Su cabello caía por sobre su hombro con una coleta muy bien cuidada.

—Kasumi-chan, tu hermana aun es una niña—

—Madre, tengo 17 años, ya puedo hacer muchas cosas—

—Dime algo que no sean artes marciales y estudiar—

—Ahm… pues…— No se esperaba el contrataque de su madre.

—¡Ya llegué! — Exclamó una voz muy entusiasta y joven. Por la puerta se asomó una joven de aproximadamente 21 años, pelo corto castaño, delgada, ojos color café oscuro y un cuerpo bien formado envuelto en un traje profesional.

—Hija, que bueno que llegas— Dijo la madre.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué todas están tan apagadas?—

—Ya no podemos pagar la colegiatura de tu hermana, y ella quiere trabajar—

—¿Y por que no se mete a trabajar?— Preguntó la mediana de la familia.

—No dejaré que exponga sus calificaciones—

—Bueno, traigo algo de dinero por si interesa, pero no es mucho—

—¿Por qué? — Preguntó Kasumi muy extrañada, ya que por lo general siempre traía lo suficiente.

—Hubo un asesinato en la empresa donde trabajo y tuvieron que enfrentar una demanda por aquello, además, vengo rápido, tengo que ir de viaje de negocios—

—¿Un asesinato?— Preguntó la madre preocupada.

—Sí, hace dos días asesinaron a alguien, pero el escandalo no llegó a prensa, radio y televisión—

—Faltaba más, ten mucho cuidado Nabiki—

—No te preocupes, estaré bien— dijo la chica tomando una galleta de un plato que estaba en la mesa —Por cierto, la chica que murió era secretaria personal de mi jefe, digo… por si te interesa— Agregó con un guiño cómplice.

—¿Qué vaya a esa empresa? ¡No lo creo! ¿Qué tal si le pasa algo? —

—Mamá, tranquila, ella saldría temprano, además, solo es por medio día, y no requiere estudios superiores. La seguridad es buena, aunque esa noche hubo algo que los distrajo, pero te aseguro que ella no estará más que hasta las 8 de la noche—

—Por favor mamá, te puedo ayudar a cubrir muchos gastos— Suplicó Akane.

La madre miró con resignación a las tres chicas, suspiró y movió la cabeza como un signo de aprobación, por lo cual Akane se lanzó feliz a abrazarla.

* * *

—Iré en la tarde a tomar la prueba del trabajo— Comentó feliz Akane mientras desempacaba su almuerzo.

—¿En serio irás a trabajar hasta allá? — Preguntó sorprendida Ukyo. Akane estaba feliz de que ella se preocupara mucho, era como una hermana más, y adoraba que estuviera con ella.

—Sí, es el único modo de obtener el dinero para la escuela—

—Bueno, si no quieres que te acompañe entonces te deseo una gran suerte—

—Gracias jeje—

—Debe ser interesante trabajar en esa empresa tan grande— Comentó Yuka, otra de sus amigas.

—Además el dueño es un empresario exitoso y muy guapo— Agregó Sayuri, la tercera amiga que Akane tenía.

—Solo lo veo como una forma de pagar mis estudios— Dijo mientras daba un sorbo a su te.

—¿Crees que haya mucha gente que quiera tomar la prueba?— Preguntó Ukyo curiosa.

—No creo, nadie quiere trabajar de secretaria personal— Afirmó Akane.

* * *

—Creo que exageré…— Dijo para sí misma la chica al llegar a la empresa. Una fila enorme de mujeres se encontraba en toda la sala de espera del último piso del edificio. Acaparaban todo lo que era recepción, y además, estaban esperando desde hace 5 horas.

Tal vez no fue buena idea desayunar pescado con arroz cocido, ya que los nervios empezaron a aflorar. Tan pronto como pudo, la chica tomó un lugar en la larga fila de mujeres. Empezó a escuchar cuchicheos en los que todas se preguntaban que haría una joven adolescente como ella ahí.

Akane no toleraba las críticas, ni las suposiciones ni nada de eso. Los olores de perfumes de gran diversidad llenaban la sala, por lo que ella solo deseó que todo pasara rápido.

Algunas conversaban, otras se retocaban cuidadosamente el maquillaje, otras acomodaban sus documentos, y hablaban o mensajeaban. A la joven le pareció escuchar como las demás hablaban del empresario como si fuera la creación más perfecta del universo. Cuerpo perfecto, cara bien definida, pectorales y musculatura dignas de un dios o de un príncipe sacado de una novela, ojos azules atractivos, un acento sensual, y según ellas, un carisma apetecible.

Akane solo rodó los ojos por esos comentarios, típicos de cualquier mujer interesada. Ella solo venia por el dinero que la ayudaría, no a fijarse en un hombre que seguramente resultaba ser un Don Juan de lo peor.

Lo único interesante que logro escuchar era que el empresario poseía un dojo, una escuela de artes marciales y había ganado varios campeonatos desde que tenía 6 años. Pero de ahí en fuera nada le interesó.

Después de dos horas, la fila se redujo, y ella pudo sentarse en una silla de espera. Prefirió ponerse los auriculares para ya no escuchar las habladurías de cada mujer. Ya eran las 6 de la tarde, y la noche se presentaba. Así que no aguantó y durmió. Y pasó otra hora más, hasta que escuchó que gritaron su nombre.

Se azotó con el piso, y tan rápido como un rayo entró a la oficina del empresario sin mirar hacia enfrente.

—Buenas noches señor— Saludó reverenciando una apenada Akane, quien jadeaba de lo rápido que corrió.

—Siéntate, y no soy viejo como para que me llames señor— Respondió una voz aterciopelada desde un asiento de cuero que miraba a la gran ventana de cristal de la oficina.

—Lo siento— Dijo la chica sentándose.

—Mi nombre es Saotome Ranma— Saludó el hombre volteándose.

Tal vez las mujeres estaban en lo cierto, y es que parecía una estatua muy bella. Además, su sonrisa que portaba en esos momentos no hacía más que hipnotizarla, y sus ojos color azul mar resultaban elegantes. Sin duda alguna, el traje negro que traía resaltaba sus músculos, y su trenza se veía muy elegante.

—Me resulta extraño que una colegiala como tú quiera pedir un trabajo aquí—

—Yo…—La chica enmudeció de la pena, pero tenía que explicarle por qué —Yo vine porque necesito el dinero para la colegiatura de mi escuela—

—Ya veo, pero eres muy chica, ¿Qué edad tienes?—

—Cumplí 17 años hace un mes—

—No tienes la edad necesaria para trabajar— Sentenció el hombre.

—Lo sé, pero mi hermana Nabiki no puede pagarme tampoco todo, por eso ella me recomendó este lugar—

—Nabiki, siempre causando problemas— Dijo frotándose las sienes.

—Por favor, deme el trabajo, haré lo que sea—

—Ya te dije que no tienes la edad suficiente—

—Pero puedo hacer llamadas, ordenar archivos, lo que usted me pida lo puedo hacer. Por favor, necesito el trabajo—Suplicó la muchacha poniendo ojos de cachorro regañado.

—Bueno…— El joven empresario se paró de su lugar y se colocó enfrente de Akane, sentándose en su escritorio. — Puedo hacer… algo…—

—¡¿En serio?!— Exclamó feliz la joven.

—Que piernas tan bellas tienes, aunque… — Dirigió su mano hacia la falda de Akane —Espero que nadie más las haya tocado…—

Inmediatamente la joven reaccionó y quitó la mano del joven, poniéndose a la defensiva.

—¡¿Qué cree que hace?!—

—Dijiste que harías lo que sea— Soltó el hombre desinhibidamente.

—Lo siento, pero prefiero no tener trabajo a estar con un jefe pervertido e inútil— Soltó la chica y salió de la oficina muy ofuscada.

Ranma fue tras ella, y la interceptó yendo rumbo al ascensor. El simplemente esbozó una sonrisa y le obstruyó el paso al ascensor con la mano derecha.

—¡Déjeme ir o llamo a la policía!— Exclamó una furiosa Akane.

—No te harán caso, me obedecen a mí—

—¡Es un cínico! ¡Aparte de acosarme, manipula a la gente como se le plazca!—

—Con dinero todo se puede—

—¡A un lado!—Gritó la joven tratando de atizar un golpe en el estómago del empresario sin éxito.

—¡Uhhhhh! ¡Así me gustan más!— Expresó sin pudor el joven.

Lástima que la sonrisa solo le durara un par de segundos, ya que la joven le atinó un golpe en sus partes nobles, lo que hizo que soltara la puerta del elevador y que la chica se fuera. En el piso de abajo, la joven se disponía a marcharse.

—¡Espere!—Se escuchó un grito de un hombre.

—¡Ya le dije que no….!—

Se dio cuenta que era alguien más. Un hombre joven, esbelto, con una musculatura parecida a la de Ranma, ojos color café obscuro, cabello negro rebelde y enfundado en una camisa azul celeste y pantalón negro llegó a su lado, dándole un pequeño bolso. Era la cartera de la joven.

—Gracias— Dijo tímidamente arrebatando la cartera. Estaba roja de la vergüenza, jamás le había pasado algo así.

—No te preocupes, él siempre es así con cualquiera, pero le diste una gran lección—

—¡Qué pena! ¡Lo siento, pensaran que no me educaron adecuadamente! ¡Y seguro les hice pasar un mal rato! ¡Lo siento! — Dijo la chica tocándose la mejilla apenada y poniéndose más roja.

—Jaja, no agradezcas, y no te preocupes. Soy Hibiki Ryoga, socio y vicepresidente de esta empresa. Bienvenida a Golden Dragon Enterprise—

—Perdón por las molestias—

—¡Aquí estás! —Se oyó una voz enfadada.

—¡Lo siento mucho, fue un error, pero yo…!—

—Escúchame bien, te quiero mañana a la hora que salgas de la escuela. Trabajaras hasta las ocho, después te llamaré un taxi para que te deje en tu casa. No te quiero tan tarde en la oficina. Podrás hacer tus tareas, pero cuando te asigne un trabajo lo harás sin rechistar, ¿Entendiste?— Soltó Ranma.

—Yo… yo…—

—Solo responde sí o no—

—Si señor—

—Te daré el dinero suficiente para que pagues tu colegiatura—

—¡Gracias!— Exclamó feliz y dando una reverencia de agradecimiento.

—Sí, sí, ahora vete porque si no me arrepentiré—

—Estaré mañana temprano— La chica corrió, pero fue interrumpida por su nuevo amigo.

—Aguarda, ¿No quieres que te llevemos? — Declaró Hibiki preocupado.

—No gracias, solo tomo el metro y llego a casa caminando— Dijo la chica despidiéndose con una reverencia —Estaré bien— Y enseguida corrió directo al metro.

* * *

—¡Auch! ¡Con más cuidado!— Se quejó un adolorido Ranma mientras le ponían una bolsa de hielo en sus partes íntimas.

—Jaja, una chica te golpeó y vaya que te quejas— Declaró la ama de casa divertida.

—No fue gracioso Nana— Repuso un disgustado joven.

—Jaja, hubieras visto Nana, ella lo golpeó con tanta fuerza, y lo dejo mal enfrente de las mujeres de la oficia—

—¡Callate idiota!—

—Jaja, dejen de discutir, seguro será una gran secretaria para ti—

—Aunque aun no entiendo, ¿Qué dicen los papeles?— Preguntó Ranma.

—Nada sobre algo importante, solo es acta de nacimiento, y papeles escolares— Dijo Ryoga hojeando los papeles.

—Y al parecer solo es la copia del acta de nacimiento— Declaró Ranma.

—Tal vez practica artes marciales. Las chicas de hoy en día lo hacen para defenderse de los locos que hay en la calle— Dijo la señora.

—Humm…— Soltó el empresario.

—No lo sé, es muy linda, actúa muy educada y parece una gran alumna— Declaró Ryoga poniéndose muy rojo.

—¿Acaso te gustó? ¿Esa amargada?—

—Ranma, el que te haya golpeado no es razón para llamarla así—

—Pues parece más una marimacho que nada—

—Jaja, lo dice quien la acosó—

—Pero al menos intenté ser amable con ella—

—Ofreciéndole trabajo con otras cosas. Sí, eso es ser muy amable— Declaró Ryoga sarcásticamente.

—¡No te metas en lo que no te importa, cerdito!—

—¡¿A quién llamas cerdito, imbécil?!—

—¡Bueno, basta, que me arruinaran la casa!—

—Suficiente, me voy para dejarlos descansar Nana, hasta mañana Ranma— Dijo Ryoga levantándose para retirarse del lugar.

—Es obvio que se puso a la defensiva por como la trataste— Declaró la señora.

—Pero vaya manera de decirme no—

—Mejor ve a descansar, te hará falta para aguantar los golpes de mañana—

—Está bien nana, me iré a descansar— Soltó Ranma subiendo a su cuarto.

Una vez en su cuarto, el joven se desvistió y se puso un curioso pijama verde lleno de dibujitos de narutos. Solo la usaba cuando no llevaba a alguna chica. Cuando terminó de vestirse, se dirigió a la ventana que daba con la vista de una parte de la ciudad de Tokio. Era una noche despejada, y bien podría haber ido a un centro nocturno y merodear chicas. Pero no, ese dia se le hizo ajetreado, y no por los papeleos que tuvo que hacer, sino por la presencia de esa chica pidiendo trabajo. Le sorprendió la fuerza con la que lo golpeó, y además… era atractiva. Aun cuando no era su tipo, le había atraído…

—Jaja, solo es atracción. Hay muchas chicas en la ciudad— Murmuró para sí mismo —Yo jamás me enamoraré, primero mis negocios y lo más importante, las artes marciales—

* * *

—Listo— Dijo la madre terminando de cepillar el cabello a Akane. Ya que ella lo tenía largo, siempre le pedía a su mamá que la ayudara a cepillarlo.

—Gracias— Respondió Akane al acostarse en su cama —Y lo siento, pero solo así siento que te ayudaré. No me pasará nada, confía en mí—

—No te preocupes, es muy amable de tu parte—

—Aunque no sé si soportaré, es un engreído y pervertido, además, me comentaron que ha salido con muchas mujeres—

—Bueno, será apuesto pero ya llegará el día en que una mujer lo deje completamente enamorado—

—Jaja—La chica soltó una risa irónica —Solo los tontos se enamoran. A mí me importan los estudios y las artes marciales—

—No estaría mal ser un tonto, tú también lo entenderás algún día—

—No creo— Su madre sabia lo terca que era, y no la sacaría de su idea hasta que ella misma saliera de ella, por ello ya no hizo otro comentario.

—Está bien, no quiero discutir nada. Hasta mañana—

—Hasta mañana madre— La madre salió de la habitación dejando sola a su hija.

—No era atractivo ni educado, pero necesito el trabajo— Habló para sí misma, y luego esbozó una sonrisa —Ojalá y me vaya bien el día de mañana—

Acto seguido la chica se sumió en un sueño. La luz de la luna se veía perfectamente en la ventana, y al lado de la ciudad, se encontraba la persona que llegaría a ser alguien importante para ella. Su parte faltante del hilo rojo… Su parte del mosaico de cristal.

* * *

Esta es una prueba de que sigo viva, solo que con una agenda apretada, debido a mi falta de tiempo por la escuela (que ya casi me voy a uni, y será mucho peor).

Bueno, queridos lectores, he vuelto a las andadas (un año sin escribir era semejante tortura), así que prepárense porque en este fic habrá tantas cosas que no se esperan.

Cabe mencionar que es un AU, y algunos personajes contienen rasgos que no comparten con la serie original, todo para hacer más llevadera la historia. Ranma a pesar de tener la personalidad de un mujeriego, va a conservar lo terco, obstinado, grosero, pero dulce, atento y todo lo demás. Con respecto a Akane y su familia, más adelante se revelarán cosas interesantes, y a todo esto ¿Por qué hubo un asesinato en la empresa? ¿Quién es el responsable, y que oculta con ello? , lo sabrán con el tiempo…

Por lo pronto deléitense con esta probadita y dejen sus reviews con lo que opinan acerca de este fic. Todo comentario se acepta (a excepción de críticas ofensivas).

Saludos de parte mía.

Atte: ¡97-pupi!


	2. La pieza que se transparenta

Ranma ½ no me pertenece. Es propiedad única y exclusivamente de Rumiko Takahashi. Los personajes inventados en este fic son propiedad exclusivamente mía. El plagio será reportado en la página.

* * *

Mosaico de cristal.

Capítulo 2: La pieza que se transparenta.

**.**

**..**

**…**

El reloj emitía un tic-toc por todo el salón de clases. Lápices escribían a una velocidad increíble un método para calcular la ecuación general de una parábola, la última pregunta de ese cuadernillo de hojas. Los típicos flojos se comían las uñas pensando porque no se sabían la respuesta, y el resto se mantenía haciendo operaciones a mano. Ciertamente la profesora encargada de impartir matemáticas era una experta en poner a prueba la paciencia de sus alumnos, todo para entrenarlos y que presenten su examen de admisión a Universidad.

Para Akane y sus amigas no había problema, ya que todas se propusieron dar lo mejor de sí para poder pasar el examen de admisión a Universidad. La joven estaba realmente contenta de tener el trabajo, y ya que hoy sería su primer día de trabajo se esmeró en realizar el examen al 100%.

En eso, una alarma sonó en el salón, indicando el fin del examen y con ello, los nervios de muchos afloraron.

—Exámenes al frente— Indicó la profesora, y en menos de 1 minuto recibió los exámenes en el escritorio.

—Profesora, ¿revisará los exámenes ahora mismo?— Preguntó un chico de cabello marrón alzando la mano.

—La respuesta es un sí, señor Genji, y ya que me dijo, el primero será el de usted— Declaró la profesora sacando un aparato lector de hojas de respuesta.

—Pe-pero… maestra— Declaró el chico espantado.

—Calma Hiroshi, yo creo que saldrás muy bien— Declaró Yuka sonrojada. Akane esbozó una sonrisa puesto que a Yuka le gustaba Hiroshi desde hace muchísimo tiempo.

El lector no tardó ni 5 minutos para determinar el número de errores que el joven cometió en el examen, detectando sus grandes problemas de atención a la clase y de resolución de problemas trigonométricos.

—Qué pena, señor Genji, pero alégrese, se quedará una hora extra clase a repasar todo lo visto en trigonometría— Declaró la profesora.

Continuó revisando examen por examen y criticando a cada dueño por una hora, hasta que llegó a tener tres en su escritorio.

—Bien, señor Hagiwara, usted salió con un puntaje casi perfecto— Declaró la maestra entregando el examen a un joven de estatura alta, cabello marrón largo amarrado con una coleta.

—Gracias profesora Uchida— Dijo el joven recibiendo el examen y yéndose a sentar a su lugar. Akane lo siguió con la mirada, y cuando él se sentó y le dedicó a ella una sonrisa, se sintió de maravilla.

—Señorita Qi, usted tuvo un solo error en la prueba, muchas felicidades— Declaró la profesora entregando el examen a una chica de cabello morado, quien era china y era una de las alumnas más aplicadas y codiciadas de toda la escuela.

—Gracias profesora Uchida— Respondió contenta la chica extranjera. Akane rodó los ojos, ya que ambas se caían mal.

—Solo queda un examen y es el de Tendo— Al pasar el examen por el aparato, la chica se mantuvo expectante por saber su resultado, ya que matemáticas era su punto fuerte, aun cuando a veces tenia errores —Muy bien Tendo, un uso adecuado de las operaciones y de las formulas trigonométricas, un puntaje perfecto— Felicitó la profesora, mientras los demás aplaudían.

—Gracias profesora Uchida— Dijo la joven recibiendo su examen perfectamente realizado.

Ya había llegado la hora de la salida, y todos los jóvenes se disponían a retirarse a excepción de los castigados, y justo cuando Akane estaba encaminándose a la puerta con sus amigas, la joven china la empujó para que la dejara pasar.

—A un lado cara de idiota— Declaró la joven china empujando a su enemiga.

—¡Auch!— Se quejó Akane.

—¡Se dice con permiso!— Gritó sarcásticamente Ukyo.

—Es una grosera— Se quejó Sayuri.

—No importa, después de todo la que en realidad queda mal es ella— Comentó Akane despreocupadamente.

—Akane, Shinnosuke se acerca— Susurró Yuka.

Akane se puso algo tensa y se sonrojó. Mientras Shinnosuke se acercaba para salir del aula, ella pensó en la posibilidad de que él se haya fijado en su persona. Y así, fue, ya que antes de salir, el chico le ofreció una cálida y amistosa sonrisa que ella correspondió abiertamente. Por alguna razón, Hagiwara Shinnosuke le había atraído mucho a la joven, y no era para menos. Ser el chico más guapo de la escuela era uno de los tantos atributos del joven. Akane no era distinta, ya que todos los chicos de la escuela quieren una cita con ella a como dé lugar, la única duda era con respecto a el ¿De verdad Shinnosuke se fijaría en ella? ¿El querría tener una cita con ella?

Parecía una rara coincidencia, pero en el cumpleaños número 15 de Akane sucedieron muchas cosas, y una de ellas fue la llegada a la escuela del chico. Ambos se miraron fijamente, y desde ahí lo supo, sentía atracción hacia él. Finalmente, eso se convirtió en amor, pero la chica decía que no creía en el sentimiento debido a que todos los días sufre el acoso de la escuela entera. Él era el único que no iba tras Akane, pero que siempre estaba al pendiente. Y para ella, no existía algo más sagrado que eso.

—Tierra llamando a Akane, ¡Despierta!— Dijo Ukyo sacudiendo una mano enfrente de la cara de la chica.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué rayos? ¿Dónde estoy?— Repitió la chica aun adormilada.

—Ya estamos en la estación del metro, te dije que te acompañaría para que fueras a trabajar—

—¡¿Ya llegamos al metro?!— Preguntó incrédula la chica. Tanto tiempo estuvo pensativa que ni cuenta se dio de eso.

—Sí, y a tiempo, así que ve— Respondió la chica.

—¡Gracias U-chan, te debo una!— Gritó la joven apresurada.

En su recorrido, seguía pensando en la personalidad tierna de su amor platónico. Y pensar que antes de él, ella se fijó en su doctor. Uno podría pensar que era algo precoz, pero no dudaba de sus sentimientos. Le alegraba de que el fuera un alumno brillante y dedicado al estudio, tal y como la joven lo hacía. Esbozó una sonrisa, nunca se imaginó pensando en alguien tan solo porque le gustara, o mejor dicho, porque lo amara.

Finalmente llegó a la estación de Shinjuku, donde desbordó el transporte y caminó dos cuadras para llegar al edificio, muy contenta de trabajar en su primer dia. No importaba como, pero haría lo posible para que todo saliera bien.

Llegó al edificio alto y lleno de cristales que reflejaban los anuncios de la ciudad. Un logo brillante destacaba de las alturas. Era un dragón dorado deslizándose sobre unas montañas, y en letras del alfabeto común decía Golden Dragon Enterprises.

Al entrar, muchas miradas se posaron en ella, escrutándola como si se tratara de un enemigo. Por supuesto, las miradas eran de las señoras y de las chicas que trabajaban ahí, ya que todas querían ser ascendidas para tener el trabajo de secretaria personal del joven Saotome. A Akane no le importó mucho y se dirigió al elevador para ascender al piso indicado.

* * *

—Viejo, no me interesa conseguir un partido en este momento— Mencionó una voz aterciopelada.

—Ranma, estás pasando por una etapa donde tu superioridad y el ego te absorben, ¿No crees que deberías encontrar una acompañante mejor que las que sueles tener?— Preguntó el hombre cuarentón que tenía enfrente de él. Un hombre con turbante, lentes, regordete y vestido de una manera tan relajada con un traje de combate y sandalias de madera. Un aspecto muy humilde rodeaba su forma de vestir y su forma de expresarse.

—Tonterías viejo— Declaró el empresario.

—Tu padre tiene razón, debes ver por tu futuro— Comentó un viejo enano vestido con un traje de pelea igual que el del hombre del turbante.

—¿Acaso usted es el mejor ejemplo que hay que seguir?— Dijo irónicamente el joven.

—No seas insolente niño— Dijo el hombre mayor.

Se encontraban en medio de una guerra de miradas dispuestos a combatir en ese mismo momento cuando alguien tocó la puerta de la oficina del joven empresario.

—Adelante— Dijo Ranma.

La chica Tendo apareció con un aspecto de cansancio, sudando un poco y jadeando mientras se apoyaba contra el marco de la puerta, con su mochila en mano y su uniforme un poco desarreglado al igual que el cabello —Disculpe por la demora— Se disculpó mientras hacia una ligera reverencia.

—Llegas tarde— Repuso Ranma mirándola y cruzando los brazos con severidad.

—Perdóneme, es que salgo de la escuela a las 4:00—

—¿Y a esa hora se supone que sales?— Preguntó de muy mala gana el empresario.

—¡Ranma! No seas grosero con tal bella ángel— Reprochó el anciano enano formando una sonrisa en su boca.

—¡Oh, lo siento mucho! ¡Me disculpo por mis malos modales!— Repuso la chica haciendo una reverencia un poco profunda —Mi nombre es Tendo Akane, soy la nueva secretaria personal del señor Saotome—

—Bella y linda, ¡Ven a mí!— Exclamó el anciano enano dispuesto a arrojarse de lleno a los brazos de la chica, sin embargo, un golpe le alejó bastante de su objetivo.

—¡No sea imbécil!— Gritó Ranma mientras Akane veía al viejo con cara de sorpresa e indignación.

—Lo lamento mucho, es que ni mi hijo ni su tutor saben cómo comportarse—

—Ahm, no se preocupe—

—Mi nombre es Saotome Genma— Se presentó gustosamente el regordete hombre —Él es Happosai, el tutor de mi hijo—

—Mucho gusto— Dijo un poco dubitativa.

—Viejo, deja de fingir que tienes modales— Reclamó Ranma.

—Ranma, no seas grosero conmigo, recuerda que soy tu padre—

—Ahm, bueno, yo… quisiera que me señale por favor el lugar donde me voy a acomodar— Dijo un poco apenada la chica.

—Lo siento mucho, pero mi hijo te necesita ahora— Recalcó el hombre del turbante.

—¿A qué te refieres con eso?— Preguntó Ranma desconcertado.

—Tú y ella vienen conmigo, iremos a un restaurant fino— Declaró el hombre decidido, dejando a un Ranma confuso y a una Akane algo avergonzada por llevar ese uniforme —No aceptaré un no por respuesta, y no te preocupes muchacha, no importa que tengas uniforme—

* * *

Ella no se esperaba que el lugar al que iban a acudir fuese tan elegante. Candelabros finos de oro, pinturas de artistas reconocidos, mesas y sillas enfundadas en terciopelo con acabados un poco barrocos, columnas y paredes adornadas de forma armoniosa y comensales que vestían lo último a la moda elegante. Definitivamente sintió que desencajó por completo de ese lugar, y lo único que atinaba a hacer era seguir a los tres hombres hasta una mesa reservada especialmente para ellos en la terraza del lugar.

—Ahm, viejo, ¿Por qué nos has traído por aquí?—

—Porque hoy conocerás verdaderos potenciales para salir, y ella anotará los números de teléfono de cada chica— Respondió con naturalidad su padre.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Viejo, no puedes hacer esto!— Reclamó muy indignado el artista marcial.

—Disculpe, señor…— Dijo un poco cohibida la joven —No entiendo, ¿Por qué obligar a su hijo a salir con alguien?—

—No es que lo obligue, sino que necesita ser más cuidadoso con su vida privada. No sé si te has dado cuenta de su desvergonzada actitud de mujeriego— Declaró un Genma con lágrimas en los ojos.

—No, para nada, fíjese que no me había dado cuenta— Dijo sarcásticamente Akane, mientras Ranma le veía con cara de pocos amigos.

—Como un buen padre solo me preocupo por el bienestar de mi único hijo y de la empresa— Declaró Genma con una expresión de padre preocupado.

—Claro, como no, has de ser un buen padre—

—Ranma, deja de ser grosero frente a la pobre muchacha—

—No se preocupe, me estoy acostumbrando a su mal carácter— Aclaró la chica.

—Ahí viene la primera aspirante— Agregó Happosai emocionado.

De repente apareció una chica de unos veintidós años con un cuerpo escultural, pelo negro suelto y rizado, ojos seductores color café castaño y piel tersa. Iba con un conjunto encantador: Un vestido rojo carmín y zapatillas del mismo color. A Ranma no le desagradó tanto, y en cambio intentó coquetear con ella.

Sin embargo, solo se permitían cinco minutos para poder conocerla, ya que por lo menos 30 chicas estaban formadas esperando. En un principio al joven le gustaba ya que todas tenían cuerpos perfectos, cara perfecta y una más que sensual voz que mantenían con unos coqueteos que parecían ofrendas dulces para el chico.

Cuando Akane ya se había percatado eran las 8:00 de la noche, y ella ya debía de salir de trabajar. Suspiró, y se dio cuenta de que en realidad eran como cincuenta chicas, de las cuales habían pasado 30. Ella no pudo resistir más, estaba cansada y tantos perfumes caros le asfixiaban y torturaban sus vías respiratorias, además de que no soportaba el lenguaje de divas que las chicas usaban.

—Lo siento mucho, pero me tengo que ir— Repuso la joven poniéndose de pie y agarrando la mochila que estaba en el suelo.

—Pero, ¿Por qué?— Preguntó Genma un poco sorprendido.

—No me malentiendan, me gusta el trabajo, pero… es que mañana tengo escuela y además mi hora de salida es a las ocho, y ya son ocho y cuarto—

—No importa, yo no tengo inconveniente en que una chiquilla se vaya, además…— Excusó la chica rubia tomando una fresa de un tazón de cristal y mordiéndola suavemente incitando al chico—Me encantaría seguir con el—

—Bueno, yo me voy. Muchas gracias y hasta mañana— Se despidió la chica con una reverencia y se fue bajando las escaleras del restaurante.

—Ya que se ha retirado, ¿Por qué no continuamos?— Declaró la joven rubia.

* * *

La chica estaba caminando tranquilamente por las calles de aquel barrio urbano. Luces y carteles vistosos se vislumbraban por toda la ciudad, coches pasaban y pasaban de un lado a otro, la gente se dispersaba por doquier y los restaurantes y antros estaban a reventar de grupos de jóvenes. Un paisaje totalmente distinto al del barrio de Nerima en donde habitaba, y que además le parecía nuevo y extravagante.

No debió de haber pensado en restaurantes, ya que desde hacía una hora que le rugía el estómago de manera criminal. Ciertamente le incomodaba un poco que la hayan arrastrado a ese lugar tan refinado y mientras ella usaba el uniforme de la escuela. Y tampoco pasaban desapercibidas las miradas de curiosidad que lanzaba la gente a su alrededor pensando que tal vez era una chica que se escapaba de su casa para ir a un antro.

Nuevamente su seguridad se dispersó, total que ya no supo ni por qué, ni cómo ni a qué hora dejó de caminar. Justamente lo que le sucedía cuando veía a Shinnosuke, si tan solo él estuviera en ese barrio… ahora que lo pensaba, no sabía a donde ir, no había un policía a quien preguntarle. Además, la gente no se veía muy confiable, y no había visto algún mapa gigante con el cual guiarse.

Pensó que su suerte no podía estar del todo mal, sin embargo, cierta voz que le molestaba hizo su gran aparición, justo cuando menos lo esperaba.

—Sospeché que ya te habías ido después de haber visto a esas chicas tan bellas que no tienen nada que envidiarte—

Solo viró los ojos en señal de total resignación. No cabía duda, tenía un jefe idiota y pervertido —No es su asunto—

—¡Uyyy, perdóname por traerte tu pago olvidado del día de hoy!— Recordó el hombre joven mostrando un fajo de dinero.

Akane estaba más roja que un tomate, solo atinó a recoger el dinero y hacer una graciosa inclinación de cabeza para pedir perdón silenciosamente sin perder su orgullo.

—¿Es todo? ¿Ni un gracias mi gran jefe?—

—Perdone, me tengo que ir— Dijo la chica dando la media vuelta para irse.

—Aguarda un segundo— Declaró el joven deteniendo a la joven que se estaba apartando de el con total miedo y vergüenza —¿A dónde crees que vas?—

—Yo, voy a… a la estación del metro— Declaró la chica caminando hacia la izquierda.

—El metro está a la derecha— Soltó con burla el joven empresario.

La joven se detuvo en seco y rio nerviosamente por su torpe acción —Si, ya lo sé jeje, es que nada más probaba si usted era un torpe niño mimado— Acto seguido avanzó hacia la derecha.

Mientras ella caminaba, el seguía sus pasos. Akane lo miró con el rabillo del ojo, y a cada paso que ella daba lo miraba. Se cansó de que la siguiera, por tanto se paró y lo encaró furiosa —¡¿Por qué me sigue?!—

—Yo no te sigo— Dijo el hombre de negocios caminando relajadamente.

—¡Claro que lo hace!—

—No—

—¡Ya veo! ¡¿Acaso es otro de los tantos que me acos…?!— Gritó la chica, pero antes de que pudiera completar la frase le interrumpió el joven Saotome.

—Te mentí, la estación del metro queda a unas 3 cuadras de la avenida principal, la cual no está ni a la derecha ni a la izquierda, sino que enfrente de donde estábamos— Escupió burlonamente el chico.

—Si… bueno… —Respondió dubitativa la chica.

—Y ni siquiera lo sabias—

—¡Ahhh! ¡Ya lo sabía!— Gritó enfurecida Akane dispuesta a ir a la estación.

—Mentira, además de que no sabes qué línea tomar—

—¡Si se!—

—¿Y cual es? —

—Es… es la misma que tomé para llegar a la empresa—

—Pero antes debes de tomar una pequeña línea ya que…—

—¡Ya basta! ¡¿Cree que es divertido?!—

—Primero, si es divertido…—Divertido esbozó una sonrisa —segundo, tutéame, ya acabo el turno del trabajo y ahora me puedes tutear…—

—¡Pero que…!—

—Tercera, se ve que no sabes andar por aquí, así que no te dejaré sola. Caminaremos juntos y te llevaré hacia allá—

—¡No quiero! ¡No confió en usted!— Ranma le dirigió una severa mirada —Es decir, ¡No confió en ti!—

—Vamos, se ve que estás hambrienta, así que te compraré comida—

—¡No estoy hambrienta!— En eso se escuchó un sonoro rugido proveniente del estómago de Akane quien agachó su cabeza con mucha vergüenza.

—¿No que no?— Contraatacó Ranma cruzándose de brazos y luciendo una cara total de satisfacción.

—Igual no puedo, tengo que irme o se hará más tarde, además mi mamá no sabe—

En ese momento sonó la melodía de un celular sintonizando el **Nyan cat** en versión ocho bits. Akane supo que se trataba de su celular, por tanto no esperó para contestar la dichosa llamada que resultaba ser de su madre.

—¿Hola?...sí, mamá, escucha, llegaré en media hora…— hizo pausa para escuchar a su madre hablando —No, descuida, no tengo hambre…— Otra pausa —Ahm, un poco, pero no te…— De pronto alguien le quitó el celular de las manos, y ella empezó a tratar de arrebatárselo.

—Buenas noches señora, su hija está a salvo, es más, yo personalmente la llevaré a cenar y la devolveré a su hogar— Dio una pausa para escuchar la pregunta de la señora —Disculpe mis modales, mi nombre es Saotome Ranma y soy el jefe de Golden Dragon Enterprises, reitero que su hija llegará a su casa sana y salva— Hizo una pausa más —De acuerdo, buenas noches— Acto seguido colgó el teléfono y se lo dio a la chica colérica.

—¡¿Quién se cree para poder agarrar mi teléfono y contestar sin mi autorización?! — Gritó fuertemente la joven Tendo furiosa a más no poder.

—Ya te dije que me tutees, y además, deberías agradecerme, no suelo hacer este tipo de cosas con algún empleado— Reiteró serio empezando a desplazarse para encontrar un restaurante pequeño y acogedor para que la chica no se sienta incomoda.

* * *

—¿Entonces, que me dices Kuno-san?— Declaró la chica de cabellos cortos castaños jugando con el borde de una copa de vino tinto.

—No me gusta esto de colaborar con un socio de la misma empresa, pero no me queda otra opción— Declaró un hombre de cabellos castaños. Era alto, fornido y de un mirar de color grisáceo.

Un hombre de negocios que se había reunido junto con su compañera de trabajo en una negociación llevada a cabo en una asamblea de Corea del Sur. Si bien la empresa se dedicaba al negocio de la animación japonesa y los videojuegos, la mayor parte se lo llevaba el negocio del deporte, en especial las artes marciales. Por ello el mayor deseo de ampliar sus fronteras con varios países, uno de ellos es Corea del Sur. Aunque para ello Saotome tuvo que reunir al experto en expresión verbal y a la experta en negocios para asegurar que la entrada del capital externo sea favorable antes de que se les adelanten los chinos.

—Querido, a mí tampoco me agrada, pero que nos queda, después de todo tenemos que asegurar nuestros puestos—

—Lo sé, pero simplemente es inaceptable, ¿Una mujer negociando con tiburones grandes de una empresa como la del señor Park?— Dio un sorbo a su copa de vino tinto a medio beber —¡Inaceptable!—

—Escucha, yo soy la única clave de la empresa, ¿Por qué crees que no envió a Hibiki a negociar contigo?—

—Tal vez porque a él le conciernen los negocios en Japón, además él se vería mal en estos rumbos, no sabe hacer muy buenos negocios—

—Acertaste en el blanco, querido. Ahora escucha, yo siempre he ido con Hibiki a negociar porque sé convencer a los hombres de negocios con palabras y con hechos—

—Seguramente con otras cosas Nabiki— Suelta el hombre de manera irónica.

—Pero mira que iluso eres, la entrada de inversiones para mejorar el capital de la empresa vienen de mis negociaciones con tratos generosos de sumas de dinero y varias prestaciones que no hacen más que acrecentar el interés por recibir un porcentaje de ganancias— Dio el último trago a su copa de vino tinto antes de continuar —Y si quieres que ese capital siga creciendo, colaborarás sin rechistar—

Ninguno de los dos dijo alguna otra palabra. Nabiki Tendo es una mujer calculadora, y si bien es cierto que le ha brindado muchas negociaciones fructíferas a la empresa, aun no tenía el puesto que se merece. El tener una vida que fue difícil debido a la pobreza en que su madre se encontraba hizo que su ambición creciera, por lo que estudió en la Universidad de Tokio la licenciatura en Administración de empresas. Ella le ofrece dinero a su familia, por ello es que desea obtener un puesto más alto del que mantiene.

Por otra parte, Kuno Tatewaki es un fiel seguidor del dinero y del poder, aun cuando no le gustaba eso de colaborar tenía que hacerlo para ascender de puesto y poder materializar sus sueños. Para el, la palabra imposible no estaba en su vocabulario. Era un experto en Economía, y además el expresarse verbalmente fue un arma para que Saotome le contratara. Procede de una familia millonaria, en la cual la competencia se hace presente, y por ende quiere demostrar su capacidad obteniendo un puesto más alto en la empresa.

—Está bien— Dijo el empresario alzando su copa de vino —A nuestra salud—

—A nuestra salud, querido—

* * *

—No puedo creer que en este tipo de restaurantes te sientes más cómoda— Declaró Ranma al entrar en el lugar disponible para degustar.

El restaurante más que restaurante era una cafetería para jóvenes ambientada al estilo** Rockabilly**, con mesas decoradas con manteles cuadriculados, una rockola que combinaba la antigüedad con lo moderno, una máquina expendedora de sodas, paredes con tonos cremas que exhibían guitarras de rock, un pizarrón para escribir en él y lámparas que resaltaban con luces fluorescentes. Era un lugar muy juvenil y fresco, donde se escuchaban canciones de Jpop.

—Bueno, supongo que cuando era joven no entraba a estos lugares—

Ambos caminaban a través del pasillo para buscar una mesa. Mientras se enfrascaron en una conversación para perder la desconfianza

—Ya te dije que me tutearas—

—Perdone usted, es que no me acomodo si usted es mayor que yo—

—¿Tengo cara de señor para que me aumentes edad?—

—Ni tanto, se ve de 21 años, pero aun así es por respeto, aunque usted no merece dicha atención—

—Acertaste con mi edad, y merezco la atención pero aun así, ya te dije, tutéame—

—De acuerdo señor sabelotodo—

Y la joven rápidamente para no pasar un mal rato incomodo decidió lanzar una pregunta bastante obvia.

—Entonces, ¿Tú no entrabas en estos restaurantes? —

—No, yo entraba a otro tipo de restaurantes juveniles—

—Lugares aburridos, quizás—

—¡Bah! Como lo entenderías tu si nunca has entrado a esos lugares— Se defendió el mientras caminaba despreocupadamente atrás de la joven.

—Oye, ahí dice piso mojado, ten cuidado—Advirtió la chica leyendo la pequeña advertencia para pisos.

Sin embargo, fue demasiado tarde porque Ranma tropezó en la espalda de Akane, quien a su vez fue impulsada de frente para impactar contra el suelo. La joven cerró los ojos, pero la verdad es que nunca toco piso, en cambió sintió dos pares de brazos sosteniéndola. Y cuando por fin abrió los ojos se encontró cara a cara con un joven de pelo castaño que amablemente la sostuvo de los brazos permaneciendo éste mismo hincado.

—Shinnosuke-kun…— Murmuró la chica sorprendida sonrojándose levemente por la cercanía entre ella y el chico.

—¿Estas bien?— Preguntó aquel chico amable que para ella fue como una visión angelical.

—¡Menuda caída! Qué bueno que te atajé— Declaró el chico de trenza sosteniendo la cadera de la chica.

Akane reparó en ese detalle, y para librarse del agarre del empresario levantó su pierna derecha y atinó una patada en el estómago de Ranma quien la soltó con un quejido de dolor, solo dejando los brazos del castaño sosteniendo los brazos de Akane.

—Lo siento mucho Shinnosuke-kun— Dijo la peli azul incorporándose y haciendo una reverencia algo graciosa, ocultando su sonrojo evidente de pena —Fue un descuido mío, te juro que no volverá a suceder—

—No te preocupes Akane, la verdad es que a cualquiera le pasa— Sonrió el chico.

—Shinnosuke, ¿Quién es ella?— Preguntó con curiosidad un joven de graciosa apariencia, tenía lentes y cabello en forma de hongo.

—Es de malos modales no presentar a una chica tan bonita— Soltó otro chico con pecas y sobrepeso.

—Deberás que no tienes remedio Shinnosuke— Dijo otro amigo que parecía un nerd con la vestimenta de uno.

—Chicos, ya basta— Dijo Shinnosuke un poco apenado —Perdónalos Akane, son amigos que van a otra escuela, ellos pertenecen al club de ciencias—

—Sí, somos del club de ciencias— Afirmó el joven de cabello de hongo.

—¿Y cómo te llamas? Preguntó el chico gordito.

—Mi nombre es Tendo Akane, soy compañera de Shinnosuke— Anunció la joven soltándose de Shinnosuke y reverenciándose como saludo.

—Sí, ella es mi compañera, es muy atlética, simpática e inteligente— Shinnosuke volteó a ver a la chica —Por cierto, felicidades por tus notas perfectas—

—¿Pero qué dices Shinnosuke?— La chica se sonrojó y se cubrió un cachete con la palma de su mano derecha —Tu también te mereces un aplauso, aun cuando tuviste un solo error fue increíble—

—¡Qué bonita es!—

—¡E inteligente!—

—¿No quisieras salir conmigo?—

—¡Basta chicos, compórtense!— Reclamó Shinnosuke irritado.

—Descuida, no molestan— Comentó despreocupadamente la chica.

—Pero claro que sí, te molestan a ti y a— El joven castaño reparó en la presencia del hombre de traje y cabello negro —Perdone señor, no me había dado cuenta de su presencia—

Ranma se encontraba cruzado de brazos y a la expectativa de que la chica a quien llevó a cenar lo presentará, sin embargo esto nunca llegó y se estaba fastidiando. Realmente no sabía porque tenía una sensación muy parecida a la ira al ver lo bien que se hablaban los dos chicos y lo bien que la halagan los demás. Era una sensación que raramente llegaba a manifestar, una sensación muy extraña… estaba catalogada como… celos… ¿Celos?, ¿De qué? ¿Por qué lo sentía? ¿El sentía celos de una chica a la que llevaba solo un día conociendo? ¿Es verdad eso?

—Lo siento mucho, él es…— Estaba a punto de presentar Akane a su jefe, pero se vio interrumpida por el mismo.

—Soy Saotome Ranma, Jefe de la compañía Golden Dragon Enterprises— Declaró con una amabilidad disfrazada y mirada de superioridad.

—Mucho gusto señor, realmente es impresionante encontrarle en un lugar como este— Dijo realmente emocionado el joven de cabellos castaños reverenciándose —Lamento el que lo hayamos ignorado—

—No se preocupen, es mi jefe, así que el comprenderá, y la verdad es que fui yo la responsable por caerme e iniciar todo esto—

A Ranma se le abrieron los ojos de sorpresa, en realidad es el quien tropezó, pero ella se culpaba, lo cual le dio a entender que era para quedar bien con ambos.

—No sabía que trabajabas en la empresa— Soltó Shinnosuke un poco sorprendido.

—Necesidad propia— Sonrió la chica.

—Bueno, nosotros tenemos que irnos— Dijo el joven estudiante reverenciándose primero frente a Ranma —Mucho gusto en conocerlo señor—

—Mucho gusto— Dijo Ranma sin reverenciarse.

—Cuídate mucho Akane—

—Está bien— Atinó a decir la joven —Hasta mañana Shnnosuke-kun— Se reverenció y se incorporó.

—Hasta mañana Akane— Se reverenció el joven y acto seguido le sacudió el pelo de manera amistosa.

Los jóvenes se retiraron del lugar dejando a Ranma y Akane solos en el restaurante. Como ya se habían ido los demás, ellos empezaron a ver en qué mesa sentarse, hasta que Ranma divisó una cómoda mesa y ambos se instalaron en ese lugar.

—Pero que pesados, ¿No crees?— Dijo Ranma un poco irritado.

—No puedo creerlo, me felicito por mis resultados del examen— Murmuró la chica hipnotizada.

—¿Al menos me escuchas?—

Akane alzó su brazo derecho y se tocó el pelo, recordando como Shinnosuke le había acariciado la cabeza muy amistosamente, y un sonrojo se posó en sus mejillas —Realmente no es un sueño—

La mesera les atendió, y después de unos 20 minutos de silencio en los cuales la chica meditaba y el empresario se irritaba llegaron las ordenes: Dos platos de Ramen caliente con una soda sabor manzana y un té caliente.

—Provecho— Dijeron ambos para disponerse a comer el platillo.

Sin embargo, Ranma no podía dejar de ver a Akane quien comía emocionada y sonrojada. Aún mantenía una sensación extraña que no se había disipado tan fácilmente. Era tan inusual que sintiera aquello que podían ser celos, y más porque no llevaba mucho más que dos días conociéndola, además ella no demostraba interés en él y no tenían más que una relación laboral. Esta chica le causaría muchos problemas muy extraños y difíciles.

* * *

—¿Él se levantó y se fue tras esa jovencita?— Preguntó sorprendida una mujer de cabellos castaños, mirada azul grisácea y expresión de jovialidad.

—Sí, la verdad no entiendo Nodoka, él se veía muy animado cuando le presentamos a muchas chicas— Declaró el hombre del turbante y anteojos rascándose la cabeza como signo de preocupación.

—Seguramente sigue con la necedad de no querer conseguir un buen partido— Declaró la mujer con un semblante de extrañeza.

—Pero me inquieta que haya salido tras la chica—

—Es normal, tal vez porque es una menor de edad y él está a cargo de ella en esos momentos—

—Aun así, tu sabes cómo es el, es muy extraño que de repente se preocupe por una chica que es su secretaria—

—En eso tienes razón—

—Además, el no suele tener ese sentimiento de responsabilidad y de obligación cortés—

—Bueno, nuestro hijo no tiene caso— Declaró Nodoka soltando un suspiro de frustración.

—Nodoka, perdona si sueno muy incorrecto, pero… no sé, creo que esa jovencita va a cambiarle la vida—

—¿De qué manera Genma?—

—Presiento que se enamorarán—

* * *

Ranma conducía su auto italiano de último modelo color rojo. Estaba llegando al barrio de Nerima, y lo notaba por el cambio de apariencia de las viviendas, pasando de lujosas a simples viviendas de clase media. No desconocía Nerima, puesto que ahí había vivido desde pequeño. Aun cuando tenía 14 años y su padre fundó la empresa, el deseaba volver a vivir ahí y poder contemplar el paisaje, volver a caminar sobre la malla de metal que atravesaba para poder ir a la escuela. El GPS del auto indicó que faltaba menos de 5 minutos para llegar a la vivienda de la chica.

—¿Cómo vienes?— Preguntó el joven empresario.

Sin embargo nunca recibió respuesta, y lo comprobó revisando a la joven en la parte trasera del coche. Akane se hallaba sumida en un profundo sueño, el cansancio ya estaba apoderada de ella y se notaba una profunda paz en su semblante.

Ranma no hizo nada para interrumpirla, simplemente siguió su camino, y justamente el GPS se encargó de decirle que ya habían llegado a su destino. El joven empresario estacionó su auto enfrente del edificio departamental y tocó la bocina para indicar que estaba buscando a la familia Tendo. No pasaron ni cinco minutos y de la puerta salió Kasumi, la hermana de Akane, envuelta en una bata de dormir color lila y luciendo su cabello suelto.

—Mucho gusto, soy la hermana de Akane, Tendo Kasumi— Dijo la joven reverenciándose.

—Soy Saotome Ranma, Jefe de la compañía Golden Dragon Enterprises— Saludó Ranma cortésmente.

—Mi madre se ha quedado dormida, así que por eso yo vine hasta aquí—

—No se preocupe, después de todo, necesitaré ayuda porque se ha quedado dormida—

Kasumi y Ranma se aproximaron al automóvil. Ranma abrió la puerta derecha en el asiento de atrás para que Kasumi pudiera despertar a su hermana que estaba en un sueño algo profundo.

—Akane, hermanita, despierta. Ya has llegado— Dijo la mayor de las Tendo desabrochando el cinturón de forma delicada.

Akane se estiró y se frotó los ojos un poco cansada —¿Qué hora es?— Preguntó la joven de manera adormilada.

—Son cuarto para las once—

Akane se puso de pie con trabajos mientras Kasumi le ayudaba a bajarse del auto. Ranma estaba de espectador, por alguna razón esa escena le inspiró ternura y paz. Ciertamente se veía que tenía una familia muy unida. Después los tres se encaminaron a la puerta del edificio de departamentos.

—Akane, antes de que te duermas me dejas tu uniforme en mi cama— Declaró Kasumi.

—Si hermana— Respondió Akane con aquella actitud perezosa.

—Agradécele al señor porque te trajo hasta aquí, y ve ya a descansar—

Akane se volteó e hizo una reverencia hacia Ranma —Buenas noches señor, y muchas gracias— Después la joven desapareció de ese lugar caminando torpemente a causa del sueño.

—Muchas gracias señor, lamento las molestias que pudimos haberle causado—

—Descuide— Dijo Ranma, pero antes de darse la vuelta y despedirse añadió —Le di a su hermana el dinero adelantado para que puedan pagar su colegiatura mañana, además, tenga— Le entregó su celular a Kasumi, quien lo recibió sorprendida —Es para ella, mañana le daré los accesorios. Que tenga una buena noche—

Kasumi hizo una reverencia y se quedó contemplando ese iphone 6 que Ranma le había entregado. Por algún motivo, la joven empezó a sospechar algo que quizá no estaba bien. No, no podía ser eso, se sacudió la cabeza y se metió al complejo de departamentos dispuesta a preparar el uniforme de su hermana e ir a dormir.

Mientras tanto, un Ranma algo desconcertado se hallaba conduciendo a Shinjuku. En su mente, la imagen de la joven emocionada con el encuentro en aquel restaurante no dejaba de repetirse. Su ira se había ido, pero en estos momentos no hacía más que pensar en la joven. Ella era como una pieza de cerámica que se transparentaba enfrente de él, una pieza que dejaba entrever una personalidad que nunca había conocido en una mujer. Sin duda alguna, empezó a pensar que quizá fuera que le estaba empezando a gustar.

—Ranma, no sé qué te pasa, pero definitivamente no te tienes que enamorar de ella— Soltó para sí mismo.

* * *

Perdonen mi demora, es que usé estas vacaciones para escribir este fic. El día de mayor inspiración fue el jueves 9, una fecha que es especial porque fui aceptada en una Universidad que me gusta, lo malo es que se trata del turno vespertino, y por tanto voy a tener poco tiempo para escribir.

Dejando a un lado eso de la escuela, no se pueden creer que me costó mucho trabajo este capítulo, pero me encantó como quedó. Les dejo unas palabras que resalté para que sepan de qué van.

Nyan cat: Es el video de un gato con cuerpo de pan tostado que circuló en un tiempo y se volvió viral. Lo puse como tono de celular porque me gusta, es muy pegajoso pero llega a hartar si se escucha mucho.

Rockabillly: Estilo musical o subgénero del Rock and Roll. Los restaurantes que son rockabilly suelen estar inspirados en la década de los 50, y ni se diga si se implementa vestimenta.

Cualquier crítica, opinión o comentario lo pueden dejar, serán todos bienvenidos (a excepción de las críticas destructivas y ofensivas).

Saludos de parte mía.

Atte: ¡97-pupi!


End file.
